


The Bell Tolls In Deafening Knolls

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Redwall
Genre: Death, Loamhedge Abbey, Plague, Pre-Series, Redwall series, Sickness, death mention, short drabblet, the Loamhedge Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: As the plague continues to threaten Loamhedge, Abbess Germaine comes to a startling realization.





	The Bell Tolls In Deafening Knolls

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I sorta want to write a Loamhedge fic but I have to finish my Redwall OC fic, The North, which is on FF dot net. If you're interested I can cross post the two chapters I have over here.
> 
> Is that title even correct? Oh well who gives a frexing rat's patootie.

  
_Drrrrring, drrrrring, drrrrring, drrrrring. . ._

The Great Bell tolled, slowly, mournfully, as skies appropriately were hazed in late autumnal clouds. Loamhedge’s darker, greenish-gray stones were cast in a dismal pallor of sickness and death that hung around the Abbey.

 _Nearly two seasons_ , Abbess Germaine thought. _Nearly two seasons of this blight that has plagued us and not once has it relented; not a single life it touches can escape._

She lets out a weary sigh. She is not so old that the years have left her weary, but the trials of this plague has taken more out of her than expected. She feels gray-furred and old.

Germaine lets her eyes drift down to the Abbey grounds; watches as two mice bear a body draped in off-white cloth down to the graveyard, where another Abbey dweller stands next to a freshly dug grave.

Both the covered body and the grave are far too small.

Germaine tears her eyes away, leaning into her paws and weeps without tears, because they are _all gone_ , as the horrible realization strikes her:

They _must_ leave, or they will all die.

Behind her the bell continues to echo, distantly, permeating the air around them.

 


End file.
